This invention relates to light source reflectors and in particular to reflectors having both upper and bottom light emitting areas.
Reflectors or luminaires for lights, in particular reflectors for HID lights, often consist of substantially bell shaped housings, generally formed of metal, having an interior reflective surface and an open bottom which may be closed by a transparent lensor cover. The bulb normally is positioned vertically in the housing and has its stem projecting through a top opening which is usually dimensioned to provide a top opening no greater than the opening of a socket into which the end of the bulb stem is to be inserted or, in those instances where a portion of the bulb stem extends above the top of the reflector housing before insertion into the socket, the top opening is generally not much greater than the stem. In such housings, substantially all of the light emitted from the bulb is to be reflected downwardly through the open bottom of the housing. While it has been known to provide internal secondary reflector surfaces that can be adjusted axially of the bulb to effect focus of the light emitted from the bottom of the reflector housing, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,768 and 5,582,479, the principle purpose of those adjustable reflector sections is to direct a light to specific areas below the housing.
In certain instances it is desired to allow light to extend upwardly as well as downwardly from the housing and for this purpose it has been know to provide up-light openings through or adjacent the top of the housing. It has been proposed to provide auxiliary reflectors exterior of the housing to direct the up-light emanating from the top of the housing to desired areas such as, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,901. It has further been known to provide housings having peripheral light transmitting sections which allow up-light from the light source to pass through the periphery of an upper section of the housing to provide side lighting and to utilize secondary reflective surfaces to assist in directing the up-light through the peripheral light emitting sections, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,116.
Because such light reflecting housings, or luminaires, are positioned in diverse situations and at different heights, it would be advantageous to provide an up-light reflector which provides easy adjustability of the amount of light reflected downwardly in comparison to the amount of light emanating upwardly or outwardly.
This invention provides a reflective luminaire housing with an up-light transparent or translucent perimeter section adjacent a top of the housing surrounding the bulb generally upwardly of its main light emitting area. The interior of the luminaire housing below the up-light emitting section is provided with normally reflective internal surface characteristics. A secondary reflector is positioned interior of the housing generally in the area of the up-light emitting section and surrounding the stem of the bulb. The secondary reflector is positionable at various distances from the main light emitting section of the bulb whereby it can be positioned at varying heights within or above the up-light emitting section. The underside of the secondary reflector is finished with a reflective surface which primarily reflects up-light from the light emitting portion of the bulb downwardly through the open bottom end of the luminaire housing. By positioning the secondary reflector at different heights within the up-light emitting area of the housing, different quantities of up-light from the light emitting section of the bulb will be permitted to be transmitted through the transparent or translucent portion of the housing.
In an embodiment, the luminaire housing is a substantially bell shaped housing having an open bottom end with a top opening for receipt of the stem of a bulb to be positioned within the bell shaped housing and with a transparent or translucent section adjacent the top of the housing positioned above the light emitting section of the bulb. A disk shaped secondary reflector is carried within the housing inwardly of the transparent or translucent side walls and is variously positionable at different heights within the housing.
In an embodiment of the invention a reflective luminaire housing is provided having a housing section positioned between top and bottom ends providing an area through which light can pass and which is positioned above a normal light emitting section of a bulb contained within the housing. A moveable reflective surface is provided in the area which can be positioned at different heights within the area whereby the amount of light exiting the housing other than through the bottom of the housing can be adjusted by moving the moveable reflector, the reflector being secured to the housing by quick repositionable connectors.
In an embodiment an HID luminaire reflector is provided having a substantially bell shaped housing with an internal reflective surface surrounding and extending below the normal light emitting portion of an HID bulb received in the housing. Positioned above the reflecting surface is a light passing wall section and positioned interiorly of the housing within the light passing wall section is a moveable reflector moveable to different height levels within the light passing section, the light reflector formed as a disk having a central opening through which the bulb stem extends and the disk being carried by the housing through easily repositionable fastener devices which allow the disk to be securely held in a chosen one of a number of different height positions.
The features and objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description set forth hereinafter.